Nos mudaremos a Pangea
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Rei era demasiado serio, Nagisa demasiado hiperactivo, a uno le gustaba nadar con traje y al otro desnudo, uno amaba los pinguinos y el otro las mariposas, pero estaba bien, porque al final de la noche, era conocido que Nagisa tenía complejos de oso panda, pero era bueno, porque Rei tenía complejos de pulpo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen:** Rei era demasiado serio, Nagisa demasiado hiperactivo, a uno le gustaba nadar con traje y al otro desnudo, uno amaba los pinguinos y el otro las mariposas, pero estaba bien, p_ orque al final de la noche, era conocido que Nagisa tenía complejos de oso panda, pero era bueno, porque Rei tenía complejos de pulpo.

 _ **Notas principales:** Feliz cumple mi Sarara de mi kokoro, mi gallega, mi otp, y es que somos tan pero tan cannon que necesite escribir algo más cannon que nosotras (?)_

 _Aunque te engañe con Yato-sama, sabes que te hamo sahdasjkh ok, ya paro._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Kōji Ōji, o eso creo (?)_

 _ **Advertencia:** __Perdón si me salto o me equivoco en la historia, solo vi el anime, y no las novelas, así que puede ser que delire y haya escrito cualquier cosa, pero no con mala intención. Amo a Rei, amo a Nagisa, amo a todos esos homo nadadores, que no les quepa duda._

 _If you like piña colada~_

* * *

 **Nos mudaremos a Pangea**

* * *

 **.**

El último año fue emocionante, pero por otro lado fue muy aburrido, o eso pensaba un rubio revoltoso. Recién ahora se estaba emocionando, o era porque ya que llegaba el festival de fin de año, los chicos de natación corrían de un lado a otro con adornos en la manos, él no era la excepción, estaba igual o peor.

—¡Gou-chan, necesito tu ayuda en...!

Sus palabras se cortaron y se río de su amiga, corría de un lado a otro de los pasillos hablando por celular gritando órdenes, quedaban solo días y se había auto-impuesto como organizadora oficial, era feliz mandando a los demás, no la culpaba, al contrarío se reía de eso.

Rei estaba metido en sus estudios, por un examen de admisión a una universidad, así que estaba disculpado de no venir. Sus otros mejores amigos no estaban, sino que ya estaban compitiendo en Australia, ¡En otro país!, igual su amiga les mandaría fotos y videos, se lo había prometido a su hermano.

Su mente se detuvo, alguien lo tocó por la espalda. El grito y el golpe en el suelo fue inmediato.

—¡Nagisa, venimos a ayudar, nos llamó la hermosa de Gou-chan!

Todos los papeles y posters crearon un colorido escenario en el suelo. Nitori y Momo, que presenciaron en shock el golpe, reaccionaron a los pocos segundos. El mayor se acercaba gritando y disculpándose, para luego ayudarlo.

—Perdón, perdón, no pensé que te asustaría, pero... ¡Mira, un escarabajo!

Y Momo se distrajo con un insecto. Nitori volvió a gritar, pero ahora ofendido, el rubio en el suelo solo se rió.

—Si Rei-chan estuviese aquí, diría que esto no es nada hermoso.

.

* * *

 **owari**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Perdón, salio algo raro, es que recordé ese fic shinokiba que te gusta y esta dividido en partes, bueno, quise hacer lo mismo y no me salio kjsadhsjk. Aunque aparece de todo subliminalmente (o no), un RinHaru, SouMaku, SeiGou, y tu amado MomoTori._

 _Será drabbles porque no se, no me gustaba como quedaba todo unido, aunque juro hoy subir varias partes._

 _Y no, no es como ese TobiZuna que no existe, esta vez realmente quise poner todas esas parejas al fondo. ¡Y yo que odio los fics multishipers! jajajaaj, las cosas que uno hace por un regalo (?)_

 ** _Hasta pronto!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Advertencia:** __Perdón si me salto o me equivoco en la historia, solo vi el anime, y no las novelas, así que puede ser que delire y haya escrito cualquier cosa, pero no con mala intención. Amo a Rei, amo a Nagisa, amo a todos esos homo nadadores, que no les quepa duda._

 _If you like piña colada~_

* * *

 **Nos mudaremos a Pangea**

* * *

 **.**

Gou estaba triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, los chicos de natación sentían el aire tenso pero intentan ignorarlo, la profesora no se dio cuenta y los visitaba, dando comentarios positivos y alegres del nuevo futuro que les deparaba a los chicos del ultimo año.

Rei había aprobado los exámenes, iba a ir a la universidad que quería. Eso significaba que se iba a mudar lejos.

—¿Te irás por mucho tiempo? —había preguntado el rubio en medio de las felicitaciones, ganándose el silencio del lugar.

El chico de anteojos abrió los ojos y se sintió nervioso, su lengua estaba desconectada para su horror, pero llegó a pronunciar una frase coherente.

—No lo sé.

Nagisa suspiro triste y derrotado, pero fue tan corto que nadie pensó en eso, minutos después actuaba como el rubio adorable y divertido que todos amaban. La pelirroja fue la que lo busco a la salida de la escuela y lo acompañó a su casa, explicándole que ella también se había sentido triste cuando su hermano se fue, pero siempre estaba en su corazón.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios se formó un puchero, no pudo hablarle a Rei por una semana. Nadie pudo hacerlo entrar en razón, fue terco como una mula, haciendo desplantes de niño pequeño.

Pero fue el primero en correr al aeropuerto, y abrazarlo cuando se iba.

—¡Rei-chan, vuelve pronto!, y trae un pingüino de souvenir.

.

* * *

 **owari**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** No me peguen, creo que este y otro más son los únicos drabbles medio tristes, los demás son humor, ¡Lo juro!_

 ** _Hasta pronto!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Advertencia:** __Perdón si me salto o me equivoco en la historia, solo vi el anime, y no las novelas, así que puede ser que delire y haya escrito cualquier cosa, pero no con mala intención. Amo a Rei, amo a Nagisa, amo a todos esos homo nadadores, que no les quepa duda._

 _If you like piña colada~_

* * *

 **Nos mudaremos a Pangea**

* * *

 **.**

Una tarde fría y ventosa, fue la tarde que Nagisa volvió a desaparecer de su casa. Makoto que había venido unos días de visita, fue el primero en enterarse, todos los que estaban cerca corrieron de un lado a otro buscándolo por toda la ciudad.

—¡Tal vez se volverá a mudar a Pangea! —grito de forma dramática.

Esta vez, Sousuke fue el que le tiró un vaso de agua en la cara e intentó tranquilizarlo. Gou, Nitori, Sei y Momo tenían un mapa y estaban trazando lugares posibles que sirvieron de escondite. Rin y Haru esta vez no podrían ayudar, estaban lejos. Pero no dudaban en llamar por teléfono cada media hora, o cinco minutos por parte de cierto tiburón.

Rei llegó cuatro horas después, había intentado llegar lo más rápido aunque viviera lejos, aunque se veía igual o peor de desesperado que los demás. Escuchando a los demás y trazando un mapa en su cabeza, corrió por toda la ciudad buscándolo, llamó a lugares que no pensó en llamar, en ningún momento paso volver a su departamento, llamó a sus padres que se quedara poco tiempo.

Nagisa estuvo desaparecido por tres días.

—¿¡Lo encontraron!? —Rin gritaba cada vez que atendían el celular o una vídeo llamada.

Y en una de sus llamadas aleatorias, fue el que se enteró por palabras de Rei que lo había encontrado y que diera aviso.

Sosuke y Makoto corrieron luego de la llamada, estaban somnolientos, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Los encontraron a ambos en la playa, y estaban abrazados. El rubio estaba llorando en sus brazos, mientras su compañero solo lo abrazaba fuerte y le prometía que no lo dejaría solo.

Rei fue el único que supo por que escapó, pasarían años para los que los demás se enteraran la razón de su segundo escape. Solo sabían que era una pelea con sus padres.

—En realidad te echaron, ¿verdad?

Gou fue la segunda, y sólo porque lo dedujo.

.

* * *

 **owari**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** No me peguen, creo que este y otro son los únicos drabbles medio tristes, los demás son humor, ¡Lo juro!_

 ** _Hasta pronto!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Advertencia:** __Perdón si me salto o me equivoco en la historia, solo vi el anime, y no las novelas, así que puede ser que delire y haya escrito cualquier cosa, pero no con mala intención. Amo a Rei, amo a Nagisa, amo a todos esos homo nadadores, que no les quepa duda._

 _If you like piña colada~_

* * *

 **Nos mudaremos a Pangea**

* * *

 **.**

Una semana después, todos se enteraron que ambos vivirían juntos. Nadie preguntó cómo sucedió. Si Nagisa insistió o se le instaló en su departamento, o en este caso fue Rei que habría dado una charla muy convincente, o lo había atrapado con dulces caseros.

O con un plato de caballa, como decía Haru

Fue la incógnita de todos por algunos días, y el cotilleo de los demás por semanas.

—Fueron los dulces —decía Rin por teléfono.

—Hermano, Nagisa es un ser persistente...

—Pero los dulces que cocina son muy buenos.

—¡O tal vez...!

—¡No te atrevas a comentar algo de tus novelas BL! —Gou del otro lado de la linea solo gimoteo ofendida.

Al final, todos perdieron, nadie tuvo la razón. Nagisa les contó que lo habían pensado y charlado ambos ese mismo día de la playa, fue algo que solo se dio.

Aunque en Australia, Rin seguía pensando que fue por dulces, y Haru desde la habitación contigua le debatía que fue por una buena caballa..

* * *

 **owari**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Y ya desde aca comienza el humor, subiría los siguientes, pero me tengo que ir. No me matas sarararara *corre por su vida*_

 ** _Hasta pronto!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Advertencia:** __Perdón si me salto o me equivoco en la historia, solo vi el anime, y no las novelas, así que puede ser que delire y haya escrito cualquier cosa, pero no con mala intención. Amo a Rei, amo a Nagisa, amo a todos esos homo nadadores, que no les quepa duda._

 _If you like piña colada~_

* * *

 **Nos mudaremos a Pangea**

* * *

 **.**

Habían pasado cinco meses, hace tiempo que todos no se juntaban a pasar un rato, así que aprovechando que Rin y Haru vendrían todos decidieron juntarse ese viernes en la playa. Hasta cenarían la pizza de Caballa y de postre los dulces proteicos, el buen humor de todos era tan asombroso que soportarían esa comida.

Y aprovechando esto, Nagisa, luego de la cuarta pizza, pidió silencio.

—Tengo pareja.

Makoto y Momo chillaron, Gou grito un _"¡Lo sabía!"_ , Haru abrio los ojos sorprendido, Sosuke siguió comiendo y Rin grito como si fuera una madre que se entera que su hijo tiene novia.

—En realidad novio.

Rei se sonrojo, acomodo sus anteojos y tomo la mano del rubio, todos miraron las manos entrelazadas como si fuera algo increible. Rin volvió a gritar de como se le había pasado algo tan importante como eso.

—Y ahora sí, Rei-chan es mío, mío, mío —el rubio salto sobre su novio y los miro a todos de forma retadora, por las dudas le dio un beso para confirmar todo.

Rei iba a morir como un tomate.

Los chicos luego de unos segundos en silencio, se acercaron a felicitarlos, algunos más efusivos, otros de forma más calmada, y luego llenando de preguntas incomodas que Nagisa respondía riendo

Gou se puso un momento pensativa luego de la euforia y murmuro.

—¿Es mal momento para decir que estoy saliendo con Sei?

Rin volvió a gritar pero de peor manera, ahora como padre que se la casa la hija, Momo refunfuño en su lugar. Cinco minutos después todos tuvieron que saltar sobre el pelirrojo para que no matara a su cuñado.

De otro lado de la ciudad, alguien estornudaba.

—¿Porque siento que algo muy malo me pasara? —murmuró Sei y sufrió escalofríos.

* * *

 **owari**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Vieron que a veces internet es perra y borra cosas, bueno, borro los siguientes cuatro capitulos, jajaj que horror, menos mal que los recuerdo lo suficiente como para escribirlos. ¡Sararara, don't kill me! _

**_Hasta pronto!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Advertencia:** __Perdón si me salto o me equivoco en la historia, solo vi el anime, y no las novelas, así que puede ser que delire y haya escrito cualquier cosa, pero no con mala intención. Amo a Rei, amo a Nagisa, amo a todos esos homo nadadores, que no les quepa duda._

 _If you like piña colada~_

* * *

 **Nos mudaremos a Pangea**

* * *

 **.**

Gou nunca había ido a Tokyo, así que se sentía extraña y algo emocionada al estar en el centro de la ciudad. Por suerte Sei, su adorable novio, se había ofrecido a acompañarla. Un chico aceptado por sus mejores amigas, sus grandiosos amigos, sus encantadores padres, pero no por su celoso hermano mayor que aún le hacía berrinches cada vez que la llamaba.

Al estar en la ciudad aprovecharon a pasar esa noche por el hogar de sus amigos.

—¡Gou-chan!, ¡Sei-kun! —cuando estaban a una cuadra del sitio, un ser amarillo salto sobre ambos.

—¡Nagisa, no te das una idea cuanto te extrañe!... ¿Por que no estas en tu casa?

Nagisa se sentó en el piso y los miro un rato sin entender, tenía harina en el rostro y unas manchas de comida en la remera. Se encogio de hombros antes de responder.

—Rei-chan me echo de la casa hasta que estuviera la cena, dijo algo de que no puedo hacer un curri con chocolate y crear arroz proteico para la cena.

Sei sufrió escalofríos y Gou adopto la misma postura de confundida que su amigo.

—Yo tampoco entiendo, me parece una cena nutritiva.

Mientras tanto Rei, se gimoteaba por lo bajo mientras limpiaba el desastre de la cocina -porque no era nada hermoso- y buscaba un libro de recetas... O tal vez si no lo encontraba, buscar el numero del delivery y pedir unas pizzas.

Pizzas normales y nada raras.

* * *

 **owari**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** No se que escribí, no me peguen jajaj. Ya no se que escribir, pero intentare que los próximos drabbles, aparezca cada una de las otras parejas, hasta que sea el final de esta cosa rara y ñañañañ *rueda en el suelo*_

 ** _Hasta pronto!_**


End file.
